


The Forest of No Escape

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [7]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Anthro deer TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	The Forest of No Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunarChristy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LunarChristy).



_Click._  
  
"Finally," I breath alongside a sigh of relief, locking the door and tossing my backpack done., "Another day of hard work _done._ Now onto more important things..."  
I look in my mirror to see if I have everything already done. I fix my blonde hair, grab a red long sleeve for the cool, crisp notes of the outside instead of my white V-neck for inside the hell-bent college classrooms, and leave my casual purple slims and army-style brown boots on me for the time being. I find my trusted HD camera and leave my dorm, entering the dreaded hallway. And, as I do every day, I unavoidably got caught.  
  
"You going anywhere, Paul?" I hear being glared specifically at me.  
  
"Shut it," I growl, instantly recognizing that specific voice and tone towards me.  
  
"And where to do you think you're going?" an arm rests upon my shoulder, and pulls on me, forcing me to turn around to see an absolute hideous face. As soon as I find it enough to see its face, I turn my head around, proceeding to walk away. However, it grasps my head and forces me to get a good look at it again, as if I hadn't already seen it enough already. The bipedal creature snatches my glasses and pulls them out of my arm-span.  
  
I snarl, "Give me back my glasses."  
  
"Or what? You gonna snap some pictures of me? Ooh, I'm soo scared, I can feel my bones trembling at the sight of you," the human-like monster mocks me, sarcastically shaking his head in "fear."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Sam," I say as I walk to grab my glasses, brushing his arm off my shoulder, turning around once I finally convinced him to hand them back, and walked from the horribly misguided human, somehow unscathed. Eventually I made it out past the parking lot, and into the wilderness, and I exhale: "Thank God..."  
  
I lash out my camera, and start roaming around in the woods, waiting for the perfect moment to snap. Nothing ever really happened, just as it always does. I sigh. "So much so for me being a photographer..." I mumble to myself, as dawn begins to settle. I look down at my now muddy clothes and decide I should head home for now. Staring down at the ground, I walk alone to my dorm. Suddenly, I hear a rustle in the bushes. I twirl around to find a lone male deer, popping its head and antlers out of the bushes. As I saw it, I knew it had to be taken. The luscious background, with the orange and red leaves falling in the background, and the soft trail of dirt, and the vibrant bushes, and of course the beautiful deer. Speaking of which, the deer seems to be eyeing me currently.  
  
I slowly pull out my camcorder, trying not to disturb its beauty. Although, I guess I tugged a bit too hard, and deer jumped away. "Dang-it!" I shout. "Wish I could as gracious as those deer, at least then people like me would admire me." Then by some type of extraterrestrial force, I got what I deserved.  
  
I felt a sharp jab in my neck. Once I jammed it out of my neck, I find it's an empty syringe, which I can only assume was loaded before someone stuck in me. ' _What?_ ' I think. Soon, however, I would know what it was for.  
  
"Whoa," I comment, taking a step back to regain my balance from my spinning and hurl-inducing vision. I found a tree stump to sit upon and did so. ' _Ugh, what is going on..._ '  
  
I start to see my hands turn a paler than usual white, almost as if I had a fatal disease. "What in the world?" I start to feel a sharp pain in my forehead. "What now?" I ask, struggling to process English and to keep my grasp on my forehead. I start to see my arms turning to the same bright white. The part of my arms close to my shoulders grow outward, getting girthier and wider. I see my nose now- combining with my jaw?! It forms to make a snout, as my nose flattens outward and turns to black. I also see my new nozzle turn to a brown, as my ears point upward, and the new brown fur coats the back of my ears as it does my head. The brown fur envelopes my entire neck. It now has made it to my chest, where the fur doesn't seem to stop.  
  
"Please, God, no..." I desperately spat. The fur seems to cover my entire torso, as the arms sped up the process. It makes down to my waist, where I feel an exponential sudden amount of pain in the front. The fur makes down to my legs, where it turns back to the white my arms have. The only difference is, when it got to my feet, I noticed it actually changed my feet to hooves. Suddenly, a short, stubby, fluffy, and small dot of a tail whishes out of my pants. The transformation is done, and I obviously look like a bipedal female, as I clearly don't have antlers, deer.  
  
"H-hello?" I squeak, my voice now belonging to a girl's, not mine. Er, what used to be mine. I see the same deer now staring at me. I approach him, yet now he doesn't seem to be afraid of me. Instead, he allows me to pet his soft fur, and afterward, he turns around, and starts galloping, and I follow. He occasionally turns around to see if I'm beside him, and stopping when I'm not.  
  
Finally, we make it over to a couple of sleeping other deer. Many of them were stirred and stared at me. The leading deer went back into the group, turned around, and laid down. As he stays in place, I assume that he's telling me to join them. I edge closer and make it into their group. the others appear to be caught staring at me, though I don't blame them.  
  
As everyone goes back to sleep the sun starts to set, causing the reds and oranges to turn to a deeper, much brighter shade as the light touches it, causing an avalanche of warm colors to fall to the ground.  
  
' _Well, I guess I got what I wanted. In any case, thank you,_ ' I thought out to the world, now having my wish fulfilled, and snapping another picture of the gorgeous scenery. I could still take pictures with my humanoid hands, but now I could at least blend in with my friends, the outdoors. I closed my eyes, ready for the next day, away from _those people._  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're welcome..." the shady character muttered, content that his new formula worked wonders.  
  
' _Now, onto the next subject..._ '

**Author's Note:**

> It's my second non-Pokemon-related TF story! Go me! (Even though nobody probably cares at this point!)  
> I tried to be a bit more specific and descriptive with my words within the stories, if you can hopefully tell! If not, lemme know either way!  
> And uuhh, yeah... (Probably should have thought of more stuff, huh? Oh well. ^^;)  
> ~GamerStories!


End file.
